On Your Own 2 part Series: Part 1
by AngelRodriguezandJordanOrton
Summary: This is a new series I started... After Niya and Alberto's divorce everything begins to change. But along with that come with the fact that Niya's hexed! How will her truth about being hexed and her relationships with her family and friends be affected? How will Niya's truth reveal who she really is? All of this and more to the mysterious part 1 of the 2013-2014 series On Your Own.
1. Chapter 1

On your own

Niya and Alberto's relationship has gone downhill after a huge argument they had. The worse thing for Niya is that after the argument, Alberto has turned physical. Niya was walking through the city when she saw one of best friends walk up to her. "Hey Niya? Are you okay?" Brianna "Brie" Bella, asked. "Yea. I guess just have to get out a little, trying to stay fit for the baby." Niya smiled a fake smile. Right now, she was hurt inside and she didn't want anyone to know. "So where are you going?" Brie was curious. Niya stopped and looked at Brie. "I'm going to the court house."

"Why?"

"None of your business." Niya stopped in front of the court. "I guess I'm here." Niya stated.

In a flash, she was in the courthouse upon the judge and her abusive husband, Alberto Del Rio. "Am I late?" all Niya could get out. Her tone was soft and Alberto just sat there, trying to believe that Niya wasn't so innocent. "Just sit down, Niya. You are not as innocent as you think." Alberto sneered. Niya wanted to cry badly but she didn't. She sat down and rested her hand on her 4-month belly. "Why are you demanding a divorce Mr. Del Rio?" The judge asked. "My wife was caught with 3 kilos of marijuana and I feel that it isn't safe for my born and unborn child." Alberto stated. The judge looked at Niya and said, "Is this true?"

"No your honor. I'm pregnant and I know what smoking does to a person. I am also a nurse at the International Hospital in New York and I've had my recent background and I am clear no signs of Alcohol or drugs in my system. I know that what he said is a lie and I know that I am not on crack. In my defense, he is a drug dealer and he is never in the life of his 23 year old son who had just recently graduated from college." Niya defended. Alberto rolled his eyes and said, "Sir, I sent the evidence to my lawyer and she is currently working on the case." "Niya, do you have your background check with you?" Judge Cena looked at her. "Yes your honor." With that, she pulled out her 3-page background check that she completed before she came to the courthouse. "I had it signed by my boss to clarify that this is a real background check and that it is not false." She gave the papers to the judge. John looked through the papers and noticed the signature and the evidence of the fact that she has not had any illegal substances in the past 8 to 12 years. "Sir based on these papers, Mrs. Blu hasn't had any illegal substances but we will do a farther investigation on this situation. I have noticed the bruises on Niya's arm and neck. Can you please explain has any of this affected the pregnancy?" John asked politely.

"Yes your honor. 2 or 3 weeks ago when my son was home, my husband and I were arguing about just being in Ryan's life more and he like tried to force me and that explains the bruise on my neck. When I pushed him off, he grabbed me by my arms, turning them pink and I saw a dark look in his eyes. He then whispered something in my ear, I was begging him not to, and to please let me go. Then he threw me into the bedroom wall and Ryan heard it and he came to my help. He saw his dad walk out the room and Alberto just pushed him off. He asked me was I alright and I told Ryan that I was. I went to the bathroom and like I started bleeding and it wasn't the natural way of a woman. Therefore, I called Ryan and I had stepped out of the bathroom. He checked me and said that I was going into immediate labor and that I needed to get to the hospital a.s.a.p. He took me and I had a miscarriage and when I told Alberto he literally told me that he didn't care and I felt hurt that he isn't in his 1st sons life and that he didn't care about the miscarriage of his 2nd child. So we tried again and this is where we ended up." Niya thoroughly explained.

Alberto scoffed and literally got in Niya's face, "These are my children and I'm in the life of my kids." He stopped and began to cry. "I try day by day by day to support my kids and be in their life but you pull them away from me. I'm the father and a parent of Ryan but when we go see Ryan he won't come near me and I try so hard to be in the life of these kids but they won't let me and you won't let me. I love you and I don't want to hurt you but sometimes you piss me off and I try to deal with it. I love you with all my heart and all I want to do is to be with you and the kids and support you the best way I can."

"But baby, why did you tell me you didn't care that I had a miscarriage. I knew that if we tried again you wouldn't care what happens and it kills me to know that you and I don't have a strong relationship or a strong family but you just act like you really don't care about me or the kids. I think that it is best if we file a divorce and be on our own. I know it takes two to make a kid but it takes one to raise a kid. I'm so sorry but it is best for both of us. Judge Cena no more investigations, no more explanations, no more of it. We just need a divorce."

Judge Cena looked at Niya and asked, "Are you 100% sure you want this divorce?"

"Yes sir. If it will be best for both of us then yes we need it." Alberto choked out, still trying to hold back his tears.

"Very well, you 2 are no longer a married couple so happy living to you both. Niya owns the house and the Ferrari and is also the responsible care taker of Ryan as for her last name has been changed back to Blu."

As soon as they hit the outside, Alberto broke down, crying. Brie and Nikki were walking down the street when they saw Niya trying to comfort a sad Alberto. "Niya we heard the news in the magazine but are the rumors true. Did you Alberto confirm the divorce?" Nikki asked. Niya nodded. "Alberto, it's going to be alright." "I guess it might be. Can we go talk to Ryan?" Niya nodded as her and Alberto drove off.

Epilogue

The overall theme is that it might take two to make a baby become human but it only takes one person to raise the baby to be the best it can be. Niya learned that she no longer had to deal with abuse, lies, and miscarriages. In the future Niya became a worldwide pop star, Alberto started dating his ex, Keisha, again. Now they have a boy on the way. Niya's last pregnancy was very successful. Now she has two boys, Ryan Maurice Rodriguez and Derrick Jonathan Blu, and a little girl, Aisha Maria Blu.


	2. Chapter 2:Back Together?

On Your Own 2: Back Together

The 2nd book in the series On Your Own where relationship turns begin to form.

Valentine Studios

Nilaysia Copeland-Jericho

On Your Own 2: Back Together?

Alberto was at his baby mama's house when he decided to go see Niya. "Babe, where are you going?" A 6-month pregnant Keisha asked. "Out." Was all he said before he stepped out the door. When he was outside, he called Niya.

"Hello?" Niya asked her tone sweet. "Hey Niya. It's me Alberto. Do you think I can come over and we can talk?" Alberto asked. The line went silent before Niya spoke up. "Sure. However, leave Keisha. Pregnant people can't really be around me at this time of day." Niya said a change in her tone. "Actually, I need to talk to you and Keisha together." Alberto stated. The line went silent again but this time Niya sighed and said, "I'll just come over. I can't have pregnant people where I live. Where are you?" "Keisha's house. 316 Baltimore Ave." and with that Alberto hung up.

At Niya's billion-dollar mansion, Niya was sitting on the lap of her boyfriend, Anthony. They were currently making out while Ryan took the kids out. "Who…were you…on the phone…with?" Anthony asked between breaths. "My ex. He…wants me to…come to his girlfriends…house. He has to…talk to her and me." Niya moaned in between her words. They broke the kiss but immediately went back at it but this time Anthony caressing Niya's neck and Niya was tugging at Anthony's Brown hair. "Come on babe…I have to go." Niya said letting go of Anthony. "See you later." Niya said and walked out the door.

As Niya drove, Niya had too much on her mind. She couldn't concentrate on the road and ended up being hit. Niya reached up and pulled her phone from the charger with all the strength. "Hello Anthony. I need your help…I was hit in the back and I-" Niya stopped and fainted. "Niya-Niya where are you? Niya!" Anthony panicked. "Ryan…we need to go find your mom. She got in a wreck." Anthony got a call. "Hey we found Niya and we took her to the hospital." Alberto stated. "On the way." Anthony said hanging up the phone.

Anthony was in tears when he got to the hospital. His fiancé, his soon to be baby mama, was in a plain hospital room, unconscious. When Anthony left and Alberto and Keisha walked in, Niya began to flutter her eyes open. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Niya whispered. "Alberto and I have decided that you are going to be Ka'Shawn's god mother and Anthony is his god father." Keisha smiled. She never liked Niya because she knew that Niya took her place as Alberto's girlfriend. However, she had to put all that to the side. Niya looked at Keisha then Alberto and back to Keisha. "Why? We have hated each other since you and Alberto broke up." Niya whispered, her voice hoarse from the sleepiness that drowned over her. Keisha looked at Niya her face expression turning into a hatred look. "I knew we shouldn't have thought of you! You only think and care about yourself! You are so freakin' selfish!" Keisha yelled. Niya was only speaking the truth and right now, she was hurt. She got in a wreck and now she had literally passed out after 2 minutes.

"Keisha…outside…we will talk in a little bit." Alberto was angry with his baby mama. Keisha left her hormones were all over the place. "Niya. I am so sorry. Keisha has some serious hormones." He kissed her on the lips softly. Niya turned to look at him, weakness consuming her. "I want to date again Niya." Alberto stated confidence in his voice. "I don't know." Was all Niya got out before Alberto lifted her into a passionate kiss.

Keisha walked back in on Alberto kissing her enemy. Keisha got angry and yanked Niya by her hair. "Get your hands and lips off of him. You had your chance." Niya felt her life slip away. Alberto pulled Keisha off Niya. "Keisha go to the car! NOW!" Keisha stormed out of the room, her hormones getting the best of her. "I'll be back later. Get some rest. I'm coming back alone." Alberto told Niya, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and left. Niya called the nurse, told her what happened, and the nurse changed Niya's medicine and called in the doctor to get a full test on Niya's vitals.

Alberto was beyond angry with Keisha. "Keisha! Look at me!" Alberto demanded. Keisha ignored him because of the simple fact she was pregnant with his little boy. He shouldn't have been making out with Niya. "I KNEW IT. WHEN SHE GOT IN A WRECK, YOU WOULD TREAT HER LIKE SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NIYA IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE A STUPID WHORE AND YOU ARE HER LITTLE MASTER." Keisha yelled at Alberto. Her hormones were pure anger as she pushed Alberto out of the driver's seat and got in the driver's seat. "Where are you going?" Alberto yelled. "To my brother's house. Stay here with your little whore!" Keisha yelled.

Alberto growled under his breath and walked back inside the hospital. "Can I get the room number to Nilaysia Blu's room?" Alberto asked the clerk. "Sir, she isn't allowed to see visitors right now. She is going through a major surgery and she will be getting stitches. Requested by her personally, she has asked that no one comes to see her unless she approves of visitation." The clerk told him. "Ok. When will she be out of surgery?" "In about 5 minutes." "Thank you." Alberto sat down in the lobby, deciding if Niya would decide to get back together and if Keisha would forgive him for what he did.

Keisha was driving down the highway, tears streaking down her face. When she got to where she was going. She noticed her brother wasn't home. She decided to drive to her parent's house. Yes, Keisha was born from a gay family but she wasn't gay. "Um…Daddy. Can we talk?" Keisha asked her tone broken. Her daddy, Shawn, stopped what he was doing and nodded. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Niya, Alberto's ex, was making out with him and he let her. I'm hurt because he told me that he wanted to date her again and he was talking about marrying her. I need someone to talk to." Keisha broke down. "Did he break up with you?" Keisha nodded. Dolph, Keisha brother-in-law, walked in the house and said," You need to make Niya feel how you feel by flirting with her boyfriend and snitching on her about her and Alberto's secret relationship." "I don't know. Wouldn't that make her feel worse than she already does?" Keisha asked. "What do you mean?" Shawn asked. "Niya just got in a wreck and the doctors said that it is risky to let her go." "But if she had hurt you wouldn't you hurt her back?" "I need to go." Keisha said as she left. When Keisha got back in the car, she had a devious look on her face as she saw what she thought she didn't, Alberto's new relationship status, which read dating Pop Sensation, Nilaysia Blu. She growled under her breath as she decided to hurt Niya from the inside to get revenge.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

On Your Own 3: Revenge

_The 3rd book of the series: On Your Own_

**When the car stopped, they were at a cliff. Keisha pulled out a gun and pointed it at Niya. "Out of the car now!" Keisha demanded. Niya opened the door and got out of the car. Keisha followed her, the gun still her way. "What's going on?" Niya asked her hands up. "Niya, honey, do you really think that I was just going to let you go unharmed. You were wrong. About 3 hours ago, you were smooching my baby daddy. I'm not going to let you go unharmed after that. So you can cause your own death or I can." Keisha smiled. Niya's phone went off and she answered it. "Hi Alberto…No…I have Niya with me…I won't harm her…I promise…Ok." Keisha said. She dropped the IPhone into the grass and turned her attention back to Niya who tried to make a run for it. Keisha pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Niya in the leg. Niya fell to the ground grasping her leg in pain. **

On Your Own 3: Revenge

Niya had just got out of surgery when she heard the door open. "Hey Niya." Alberto said his tone soft. "How you feeling?" Niya turned her head and replied, "Weak but I have felt worse." Alberto knew that she was referring to him. "Where is Keisha?" Niya interrogated. "She went somewhere. When can you leave?" Alberto asked. "In one hour." Niya whispered.

One hour passed and Alberto was helping Niya out of the room. "Why are you all up on my wife?" Anthony yelled when they got outside. He shoved Alberto hard and looked him dead in the face, just as Keisha pulled up in the parking lot. Keisha looked out the window and motioned for Niya to come over to the car. Niya walked over there just as Keisha unlocked the door. "Hey. Let's go for a ride and let them have their moment." Keisha said. Niya nodded but something was telling her not to.

On the road, Keisha and Niya were silent. "Hey, I'm sorry for going off on you like that." Keisha said. "It's okay. I shouldn't have disagreed to your offer. It's just that you are the first to ask me to be a godparent of their child. Where are we going?" Niya asked and apologized. "Some where we can talk in private." Keisha said with a dark smile.

When the car stopped, they were at a cliff. Keisha pulled out a gun and pointed it at Niya. "Out of the car now!" Keisha demanded. Niya opened the door and got out of the car. Keisha followed her, the gun still her way. "What's going on?" Niya asked her hands up. "Niya, honey, do you really think that I was just going to let you go unharmed. You were wrong. About 3 hours ago, you were smooching my baby daddy. I'm not going to let you go unharmed after that. So you can cause your own death or I can." Keisha smiled. Niya's phone went off and she answered it. "Hi Alberto…No…I have Niya with me…I won't harm her…I promise…Ok." Keisha said. She dropped the IPhone into the grass and turned her attention back to Niya who tried to make a run for it. Keisha pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Niya in the leg. Niya fell to the ground grasping her leg in pain.

"Niya look out!" She heard someone call. She looked and saw a winged creature, black leathery bat wings and sharp white fangs. Alberto attacked Keisha and knocked her out for about 20 minutes. "Niya, are you ok?" Alberto stopped and noticed the gun shot in her leg. Niya looked up and looked him in his eyes, her sweet innocent blue eyes meeting his bloodthirsty red eyes. Keisha knocked Alberto away from her as she began to glow purple.

Anthony picked Niya up and put her in the car. "Babe, are you okay?" He asked glowing orange. He was healing Niya and Niya began to feel uncomfortable. She was the only human among the four. "No…th-this isn't real." Niya yelled. "Calm down." Anthony was trying to soothe her. "No! All of this is fake! Alberto isn't a vampire, Keisha isn't a witch, and you can't heal people without medication! This is so fake!" Niya yelled. Anthony knew Niya wasn't used to this and that she was going to have a panic attack. "Honey, calm down. This is all new to you." Anthony tried again. Niya suddenly calmed down and cried. "This doesn't make any sense!" Niya choked out. "I'm the only human." "Not quite. You see, the pendant Alberto gave you gives you control of your powers. You control the four elements. You got the power from your brother." Anthony explained. Niya looked down at the charm as she thought of her older brother, Randy Orton. "I hear him speak to me every day. Does he speak to me through the pendent." Anthony nodded. "Alberto is the only one who can bring him back when the time is right-" Anthony slapped his hand over his mouth. He heard a lot of hissing until he saw who he thought he didn't…


	4. Chapter 4: Reuntied

On Your Own 4:Reunited

Anthony looked out the window to see Randy Orton, his eyes the darkest red anyone has ever seen. Randy flew 300 mph towards Keisha. "I'll be back. Let's see how well Niya survives when I return stronger than ever!" Keisha disappeared. Randy looked at the car, unaware of his surroundings. He ripped the door off the car and jacked Niya up, not knowing who she was. "R-Randy?" Niya whispered. Randy sensed Alberto's presence and warned him to stay back. Niya began to feel her life slip away as she suddenly fainted. Randy let her go as he glowed. He let out a blood-curling laugh as her began to feel more powerful. He turned to Niya's helpless body as the red turned icy blue. He crotched down to Niya's level and picked her up. "I love you." He whispered. "I will find Keisha and destroy her." Alberto put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "We should go to a hotel far away from here. To care for Niya." Randy nodded as they took off.

_The 4th book in the series: On Your Own. Niya finally reunites with her brother._

On Your Own 4: Reunited

Anthony looked out the window to see Randy Orton, his eyes the darkest red anyone has ever seen. Randy flew 300 mph towards Keisha. "I'll be back. Let's see how well Niya survives when I return stronger than ever!" Keisha disappeared. Randy looked at the car, unaware of his surroundings. He ripped the door off the car and jacked Niya up, not knowing who she was. "R-Randy?" Niya whispered. Randy sensed Alberto's presence and warned him to stay back. Niya began to feel her life slip away as she suddenly fainted. Randy let her go as he glowed. He let out a blood-curling laugh as her began to feel more powerful. He turned to Niya's helpless body as the red turned icy blue. He crotched down to Niya's level and picked her up. "I love you." He whispered. "I will find Keisha and destroy her." Alberto put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "We should go to a hotel far away from here. To care for Niya." Randy nodded as they took off.

Keisha appeared in her lab as she walked over to a glowing needle. "The Serum of 1000 powers." She whispered. She took the needle, rolled up her sleeve, and stabbed herself with the needle. She screamed just as she fell to her knees. She looked down and lifted her head to look in the mirror, her eyes now blood red as she began to grow to 100 ft. She laughed evilly and looked in to the air. "Maybe Orton should get a message." She said opening a telepathic portal.

"Randy, I think you might need to see this." Alberto yelled. Randy laid Niya down on the bed and stepped outside. "A telepathic portal? Someone is trying to tell us something." Randy said, his hands placed firmly on the railing. "Surprise." The voice called. Randy opened his eyes and yelled, "Keisha!" Keisha laughed, "Yup. It's me Keisha. Just a little warning. You know the Serum of 1000 powers? Well, in a recent experiment I have just discovered the powers held inside that needle. Now, I am stronger than you are and I am coming for Niya. You can't stop me." Keisha smiled. "You won't get to Niya. You have to go through us first." Alberto protested. "Baby, that won't be too hard. I'm sure of it!" Keisha finally stated before the portal disappeared. Randy sighed and walked back in the hotel room followed by Alberto. He sat down on the bed as Niya began to shift uncomfortably. Randy tried to comfort her but she swatted his hand away before snapping up. "Where am I?" Niya asked. "A hotel." Randy replied. Niya hugged him and mouthed I miss you before she saw the ceiling disappear. Alberto shielded the group with his wings while the cement fell. He coughed when his wings retracted until he saw his ex. "Randy. Come on. Niya will be okay." Alberto assured him. Niya was shaking. "Okay. Let's go." Randy flew up but stopped in mid-air and gasped. "J-John?" Randy stuttered. "Randy, no. It's a trap." Alberto warned him. "Don't listen to him. It's me Randy. It's me John." Keisha mocked. Alberto sent a powerful punch to the face of Keisha, which caused Keisha to change back to normal, her hair soaked and wet. "See, that was Keisha." Alberto concluded. Keisha shape-shifted into Niya and approached the boys.

"Awww…shouldn't you boys be in bed." Keisha joked. Niya looked up to see Randy and Alberto battling Keisha. Alberto looked at Keisha just as he was smacked right into a nearby building. Randy looked back just as he was met with a gust of wind. He was knocked out when he hit the building and Keisha was satisfied. She reached down and grabbed Niya, Niya struggling in her grip. "You can't stop me Niya!" Keisha shouted her voice like thunder. "You are too weak!" Keisha disappeared, with Niya in store and the heroes a gift that could keep them from saving Niya.


	5. Chapter 5: Blast To The Past

On Your Own 5: Blast to The Past

Niya woke up in a power chamber in a familiar lab. Keisha looked at her as if she wanted to kill her. She had casted a growth spell on Niya and Niya grew to her height. "Go to the mountains and think about what you need to. If you try to run, I will know about it." Keisha commanded. Niya nodded and disappeared.

At the mountains, Niya had too much running through her mind. Niya began to whisper a song to herself until she shrunk back to normal. She was on the railing. "Hey Niya. I miss you." She heard someone whisper in her ear. "Hey Luigi." Niya sighed. "What's wrong?" Luigi asked. "Nothing, just a lot on my mind. My brother literally tried to choke me." Niya mumbled and looked down. Luigi pulled Niya off the railing and gave her a warming hug.

With Randy and Alberto, the two woke up in a diner in Green Bay. Alberto looked up, his arms now that Mexican shade again. Wait, Mexican tone? Alberto gasped when he realized that he was no longer a vampire. "Randy, I'm not a vampire." Alberto panicked. Everyone in the diner turned around and looked at them. Randy pulled Alberto outside and slapped him. "Dude, calm down! Somehow when Keisha knocked us out, we went back in time." Randy yelled. "But, we aren't vampires." Alberto whimpered, rubbing his red cheek. "I Know. Come on. We have to find out where we are."

As they walked back in the diner., they saw a 13-year-old. Realization hit them when they realized that was Niya. "Wait, if Niya was 13, I was 23 and you were 26 then we are 10-years in the past." Randy realized. They saw a 17-year-old boy with blue and blond hair walk in. He had on a black leather jacket and a pendant with a snake charm on it. "Hey Randy, that looks like the pendant you have." Alberto said.

"Hey hottie, give me a shake." Luigi ordered. Niya looked up and giggled. "What's so funny, chic?" Luigi asked. "You have a little something right there." Niya pointed out. "Where?" Luigi asked, inspecting himself. Niya pulled out a can of whipped cream and sprayed it on him. She skipped and found a cherry and put it on his nose. "Wow chic, you are just perfect and funny. Let me get yo digits." Luigi said, wiping whipped cream off himself. Niya pulled out his phone, put her number in his phone, and gave him his shake when he was clean. "Thanks, text you lates." "Ok Luigi. Bye." Niya giggled. Luigi left. Luigi bumped into Randy and showed his fangs. "Something about that kid is off. Alberto go follow him." Randy commanded. Alberto nodded as Niya got off.

"See you later Hunter. Bye Shawn." Niya left but bumped into Evan. "Were you flirting with him!" Evan yelled. "Evan, I-I was j-just h-having f-fun." Niya stuttered. "Yeah right! You just remember who you belong to! I own you not him!" Evan yelled, walking out the door. Niya left in tears as Randy stopped her. "What's wrong sis?" Randy asked, trying to remember how this day happened.

Back in the real time, Niya and Hunter were looking for Randy. "Randy! Alberto! Where are you?" Niya called. No answer. Niya sighed and looked at her arm. She remembered the bite, the bite that changed her life.

Later, Randy was comforting his sister. Alberto was following Luigi and Luigi seemed to notice. "I know your behind me and you are a sweet human with a sweet smell." Luigi smirked. He reached his house put his bookbag up and came face first with Alberto. "Have you ever seen a vampire before?" Luigi asked. "For your info, I am one. Alberto informed. "You're not a vampire. I was the one that turned you. Not Orton." Luigi said, baring his fangs. He charged towards Alberto but ended up running into silver. He placed his hand on his red cheek. Alberto looked at him and ran. Luigi looked up and growled.

Niya and Randy were driving home and Niya was talking to mom. "Mom, I'm okay. Randy came to get me. He is taking me somewhere. I'll be home later. Bye." Randy smiled. He just missed seeing Niya and his mom together. When they got where they were going, Randy helped Niya out. "I've been hiding something. I'm a vampire Niya." Randy admitted. He showed his fangs and Niya screamed. He calmed Niya down by hiding his fangs. Randy pulled out a white necklace. "This is to protect you." Randy cringed in pain when he felt someone's sharp claws on his arm.

In Real Time, Niya was out with Luigi on a date as she noticed the mark and the necklace disappeared. 'Something isn't right. I need to go to Keisha.' Niya thought. Luigi noticed Niya get up and jerked her back down as his eyes began to glow again. "You're not going anywhere." Luigi growled. His deep voice scared Niya as he reminded her of Evan.

Randy let go of Niya and spun around only to meet Alberto's glowing red eyes. "No. Luigi turned him." Randy backed up. Alberto began to advance on him until Niya stopped him. "Leave him alone." Niya demanded. Alberto looked at Niya and slung her to the side. After about an hour, Randy was out and Alberto was absorbing his energy. Niya ran over to Randy and cried. She pulled the necklace from off her neck and put it around Randy's when she saw a young figure about 16-years-old approached Randy. She looked at Niya and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Keisha. You need to get in there. Take Randy and I will deal with Alberto." Niya dragged Randy's helpless body to the cabin and tried to revive him. Keisha began to glow purple as she blasted Alberto causing him to fly into a tree.

As Luigi gripped onto Niya's arm, Niya felt the ground shake and the roof disappeared. "This is my slave. Back off!" Keisha yelled. Niya looked up and immediately got scared. Her eyes began to water as Luigi bit her but the necklace repelled both of them.

"Thought we were gone." She heard someone say. Niya looked up and smiled as she saw Randy and Alberto floating in mid-air. Luigi and Keisha growled as they became one and Keisha grew twice her height.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" She roared.


	6. Chapter 6:The End:Part 1 of 2:finale

On Your Own 6: The End

Part 1 of the final book series: On Your Own where Niya wonders about her truth.

Nilaysia Copeland-Jericho

On Your Own 6: The End

Randy and Alberto looked at Niya with a look of confidence on their face. "Niya, come on. We need you." Randy said, holding out his hand. Niya took his hand as Randy and Alberto began to glow orange. They disappeared inside of Niya as she grew to Keisha's height. Keisha roared as she sent attacks Niya's way but became surprised when Niya dodged every attack. "My turn." Niya said. She exploded Keisha with punches one punch sent her into the city where advantage was hers. Keisha stood up and ripped a skyscraper out of the ground. She saw Niya approach the city and she chucked the building at her, the building hitting Niya square in the chest. Niya hit the ground the impact too much for her to handle.

As Niya tried to get up, Keisha put her foot on Niya's chest. "You think that just because there are two of me and three of you, you can beat me?" Keisha asked. She lost her balance when Niya lifted her foot up and hopped up. "You're mortal. You are just weak." Keisha yelled. "I may be mortal. But that doesn't mean I'm weak!" Niya yelled. Niya picked Keisha up and sent her crashing farther into the city. Keisha shifted into Luigi as she decided to take a break. "Now for your worst nightmare." Luigi smirked. Luigi disappeared and Niya looked around for him until she was upper-cutted in the jaw as Luigi reappeared. Niya shifted into Randy and decided it was time for a breather. Randy began to wear Luigi down until he shifted back to Niya to finish him off. When Niya tried to finish him off, she was sent crashing into an abandoned hospital. Niya looked up to see Keisha staring at her. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Keisha yelled, consumed in pure anger. Keisha lifted her foot but ended up getting it stuck when Niya rolled out the way.

Keisha was beyond angry with Niya that she was going to kill her. She ripped another skyscraper out of the ground and hurled it at Niya, which resulted in Niya jumping over it. "When I am done with you, I'll let you know." Niya informed. Keisha charged toward Niya as the two locked up. Keisha smiled evilly as she kicked Niya in the stomach. Niya doubled over in pain as she met a storm of punches by Keisha. Niya was on the verge of fainting when Randy switched out with her. Keisha shape-shifted into John but Randy wasn't fooled. Punch by Punch, Kick by Kick, Randy was wearing Keisha down. She had no one to turn to because she knew Luigi was still resting.

Keisha was about to meet her end when he insisted Niya show her to her end. When he shifted back into Niya, Niya had stuck her foot on Keisha throat causing her to choke. Keisha tried shifting but she couldn't. Tears began to form when Keisha felt her life slip. Niya noticed this and put a larger amount of strength on Keisha's throat. "N-Niya, s-stop pl-please. Y-you're hurting me!" Keisha pleaded. Darkness took over Niya as she put the most of her strength onto Keisha's throat. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU OFF THE HOOK AFTER ALL THE HELL YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH! IF I GO TO HELL, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Niya yelled. Niya's eyes turned red as she picked Keisha up, her foot still on Keisha's throat.

Randy and Alberto both appeared outside of Niya but her height stayed the same. Randy had to pry Niya off Keisha as Alberto helped Keisha out. "Are you alright?" Alberto asked, noticing the bruise on Keisha's neck. Keisha and Luigi separated as Luigi disappeared. Keisha began to choke out tears as she began to apologize. "Alberto, I'm so sorry. I just didn't like how you were getting back together with Niya." Keisha choked out. "I love you Keisha. Niya and I are just friends and we are best friends. If we kiss, it is just a friendly kiss." Alberto explained. Keisha smiled, trying to catch her breath. She kissed Alberto, which made Niya jealous. As she finished off Randy, she pushed Alberto away from Keisha and stuck her foot back on Keisha's throat.

Keisha was now crying as Niya gave a fang-filled smile. Her eyes were now as red as an apple. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE FINISHED WITH YOU UNTIL YOU NO LONGER EXSIT!" Niya yelled. Alberto got up and tackled Niya as her eyes turned Fuchsia. "What's going on?" Niya asked calmly. "When Randy switched back to you, darkness consumed and went after Keisha." Alberto explained. "Keisha. I'm so sorry…" Niya trailed off as the darkness took over again. Niya looked down as Keisha stood up. She stuck her foot on Niya's throat but gasped when Niya looked up, unharmed.

"Keisha, back up!" Alberto yelled. Keisha backed up as Niya advanced on her. "Oh don't worry Keisha; it will all be over soon. I mean you'll be where you belong when I'm done with you." Niya mumbled, loud enough that only Keisha heard her. Niya jacked Keisha up between two buildings that made a corner. She stuck her foot back on Keisha's throat as Niya used all of her strength on Keisha's throat. Keisha began thrashing to get out of the grip but Niya was too strong. "Niya, I-I'm sorry?" Keisha apologized. Niya returned to normal and let her foot down. She looked at Keisha helplessly as she began to feel bad.

Randy jumped up when he saw Niya standing over Keisha, but she looked pitiful as to her actions. Keisha was still trying to catch her breath after what happened. Niya reached down to help Keisha but Keisha swatted her away. "Get a-away Fr-from me, you monster." Keisha choked out. "I-I thought y-you w-would sp-spare my life but y-you hurt me in re-return." Randy watched on and Alberto joined him. "Niya, it's alright. Keisha has put you through hell and you deserve revenge." Randy tried to calm Niya down. Niya was disappointed in her actions and looked at Randy. "No, Keisha's right. I am a monster." Tears began to streak down her face as she disappeared. "Keisha, she didn't mean it." Alberto whispered.

Niya appeared in her room, her normal size now. She didn't want anyone to bother her. Niya looked out the window still seeing Randy and Alberto helping Keisha. She closed the twilight curtains and turned off every light. She sat down and chanted a sacred hex that caused the sky to turn.

Back in the city, Randy began to notice the change in the sky as the clouds turned red. He could hear Niya from a 50-mile radius and noticed she was hexing the city to find out her truth. "Alberto. Stay here with Keisha. I need to stop Niya." With that, Randy reappeared in Niya's dark room. He didn't notice where Niya was until he noticed a red glow. The necklace was glowing red and that meant he couldn't get to Niya. A dark figure approached Niya as he laid a hand on Niya's head. Niya looked up, her eyes glowing fuchsia. "Please, I have been through a lot and I need to know my truth, the past behind the truth, and my fate." Niya pleaded. Please Valtor please." Randy gasped as he tried to back away. "I think that Randal knows the truth behind your truth." Valtor turned to face Randy. "Join us Randal." Randy sighed and sat next to Niya noticing the tears in her eyes. "As for your truth…"


	7. Chapter 7:Niya's Truth:Part 2 of 2

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

On Your Own 7: Niya's Truth

Part 2 of the final book in the series: On Your Own where Valtor and Randy reveal Niya's Truth.

Nilaysia Copeland-Jericho

On Your Own 7: Niya's Truth

Valtor looked at Niya and said, "As for your truth…you are a witch of the dark. When someone commands you to finish that person, you do it. You were hexed." Niya looked up and whispered, Hexed?" Randy nodded. "The history behind your truth is complicated. As you grew up, I had to find some way to protect you. The necklace is hexed. I hexed the necklace to protect you." Randy admitted. He looked down as he noticed Niya's look of anxiety. "What about my fate?" Niya mumbled. "Your fate is that because you are hexed, you will never live a normal life. When you die, you will go straight to hell because of the hexation Randy has brought upon you." "Thank you Valtor. If I need anything how will I contact you?" Niya thanked. "The sacred hex you chanted summons me." Niya nodded as Valtor disappeared.

The necklace turned back white as Niya looked outside the window. She noticed the clouds turn pink as a sign of the sunset. "Niya." Randy whispered. He laid a hand on Niya's shoulder as she turned around. "You want to go see Ka'Shawn." Randy asked. Niya looked at Randy and said, "Sure." She teleported them to the hospital and they appeared inside Keisha's room.

"Hey Niya." Keisha sounded happy. Niya kept her head down and waved. "What's wrong?" Keisha sounded worried. "I'm hexed Keisha! I'm hexed and Randy caused it!" Niya yelled. Keisha looked at Randy and Randy shrugged. "Do you want to hold Ka'Shawn?" Keisha asked sweetly. Niya looked at Keisha and yelled, "I'm hexed. Anyone I get near is more than likely to get the curse! I hate you Randy! I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you!" Niya left the room as Alberto looked at her.

He stepped outside to see Niya growing taller. "Niya calm down." Alberto whispered. He stepped back in the room to see Keisha growing too. "Alberto, hold Ka'Shawn. I'm putting an end to this now." Keisha demanded. Alberto took the baby as he and Randy looked up to see Niya using the same defense tactic she used in the city. She began to wear Keisha down as she jacked Keisha up. She trapped Keisha between two trees and stuck her foot on Keisha's throat. Keisha began to thrash out against Niya but calmed down when Niya hexed her. "WELL, LITTLE KEISHA HAS NO WHERE TO RUN AND NO ONE TO SAVE HER!" Niya taunted. Keisha began to glow purple as Niya fell off her. The hex wore off and Niya gasped. "YOU WILL NOT RUIN THE DAY I HAVE MY BABY!" Keisha yelled.

Niya and Keisha were going at it but this time Keisha had her foot on Niya's throat. Niya tried hexing Keisha for the eighth time. She thrashed and tried hexing Keisha only for this hex to work. Keisha became froze to ground unable to move. Niya began breathing hard as her hair began to float, her hand began to glow red, her eyes turned red. "NO MORE NICE NIYA! I, NIYA, SUMMON THE ULTIMATE HEX TO DESTROY KEISHA FOR GOOD!" Niya yelled, her voice beginning to scare Keisha. Keisha tried to break the hex but failed as the sky turned red and black.

Niya smiled, fangs showing. Keisha tried an enchantment hex to try to weaken Niya, which succeeded. Niya began to feel weak but that didn't stop her. Keisha freed herself from the hex but was unalarmed that Niya was trying to ultimately hex her, she charged up an enchantment spell. It met Niya's hex as a rainbow energy source formed when the spells collided. Niya began to put more into the hex as did Keisha. Keisha would then disappear into thin air. Niya looked around and knew Keisha would show herself if she hexed the city. Lightening began to strike as Niya's hair began to float and glow, her hands began to glow red, and her eyes turned red. "I NOW HEX THE CITY OF ST. LOUIS! ST. LOUIS WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL! KEISHA IF YOU DARE, COME AND STOP ME! I WILL HAVE RANDY, ALBERTO AND KA'SHAWN AS MY PRISONERS!" Niya yelled, hexing St. Louis.

Keisha appeared in her lab. She had to find something to stop Niya or else she wouldn't get her baby or her boyfriend back. 'Come on. There has to be something in here.' Keisha thought. She then noticed a needle with the orange glow. "The Serum of 1000 powers." Keisha yelled. She smiled when she saw how much was left. "Well, enough to defeat Niya and get my friends back." Keisha sighed and injected the rest into her system. She screamed in agony as the curse took over.

Niya was in her castle when she noticed someone storm in. "So, you decided to show." Niya muttered. Keisha picked Niya up by her hair as Niya kicked and thrashed. She watched as the hex disappeared and Niya return to her normal personality and height. Niya would then gasp and admit that she was going to her home planet to try to control her hexes. Niya disappeared as Keisha freed Randy, Ka'Shawn and Alberto. Keisha knew that this war had yet to end, but it was only the beginning.

The End (For Now)


End file.
